


[ART] What Lies Beneath

by krusca



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusca/pseuds/krusca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for What Lies Beneath for the Cap/IronMan BB challenge!</p>
<p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Lies Beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705711) by [asktheravens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asktheravens/pseuds/asktheravens). 



 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to crosspost from tumblr to here as well!! It was a pleasure working with you Molly! <3 (everyone please read her fic it's so great ;w; )
> 
> [Art on Tumblr](http://artingkrusca.tumblr.com/post/104136900908/art-for-what-lies-beneath-by-alittlethor)


End file.
